Dança comigo?
by Bella B.Malfoy
Summary: Aquele baile seria memoravel!


Dança Comigo

Ele já não podia mais.

observá-la do outro lado do salão forçando sorrisos para seus amigos o estava matando,será que eles não percebiam que ela suspirava a todo instante entediada com tudo aquilo?Será que eles não viam o brilho dos olhos dela apagados?Não eram capazes de notar que ela mordia o canto do lábio nervosamente numa prece silenciosa para toda aquela festa acabar logo?Por Deus eles eram os melhores amigos dela,era impossível não notarem.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos respirando profundamente e sorveu um gole de sua bebida,uma nova musica começava a tocar e todos no centro do salão pulavam e gritavam ao som daquela banda -da qual ele nem sequer lembrava o nome- o único som em sua mente era o da voz dela lhe chamando pelo nome de uma forma baixa e manhosa como ela sempre fazia logo após fazerem com força sobre o balcão e mais uma fez respirou fundo tentando ao Maximo se controlar,era completamente estúpido e sem sentido não poder estar nesse momento ao lado dela como queria.

Sorriu ironicamente sorvendo mas um gole.

Seria uma cena e tanto,com certeza faria desse baile algo memorável.

-ruim.

Opostos...não se misturam.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez...

Se todos soubessem de pelo menos metade da historia -mais um um sorriso irônico- se alguém ao menos desconfiasse de algo,mas não -negou rapidamente com a cabeça- eram bons atores,forjavam brigas e insultos na frente dos outros,principalmente dos amigos dela...mas quando sozinhos...

Oh boy...quando sozinhos eram beijos apaixonados,toques sensuais,gemidos de prazer..

Afrouxou a gravata negra e abriu os primeiros botões da imaculada camisa branca,só de pensar naquela maldita lhe queimava o corpo por dentro,sorriu maliciosamente e molhou os lábios com a língua não via a hora de poder escaparem daquela festa estúpida e se refugiarem na sala comunal dos monitores chefes da qual compartilhavam.

Forçou a si mesmo desviar os olhos daquela garota de vestido prata e então mirou seu próprio copo lembrando do começo de toda aquela loucura -sorriu mais uma vez negando com a cabeça- porque sim era uma completa e imensa loucura aquela relação,tudo havia começado em uma das rondas de monitorações da qual eles se encontravam brigando pela terceira vez no mesmo dia,o motivo ele já nem se lembrava mais,o certo é que quando ela começou a gritar histericamente com ele lhe apontando o dedo na cara o garoto simplesmente havia paralisado,jamais em toda sua vida perceberá o quanto ela era linda - e hilariamente estava percebendo justo num momento como ele - e foi naquele momento que ele a puxou pelo braço colando seu corpo ao dele e tomou seus lábios num beijo possessivo,claro que ela no primeiro momento se debateu tentando afastá-lo porem não demorou muito para enlaçar seus braços em volta do pescoço do garoto e entrega-se ao beijo.

Depois daquele dia as coisas simplesmente iam fluindo naturalmente sem eles se darem conta,os beijos roubadas aconteciam praticamente todas as noites e logo já não precisam mais serem roubados pois ela os dava de bom grado e quando pararam para pensar em toda aquela loucura já era tarde demais,seus olhares já se perdiam um no outro na hora das refeições no salão Comunal,eram incapazes de não se tocarem a todo instante quando estavam juntos...e então realmente já era tarde demais,ele a fez sua mulher e permitiu que ela entrasse em seu coração.

Era errado.

Ele sabia...

Grifinó.

Opostos...não se misturam.

Se ao menos soubessem...

Então ele ergueu seu rosto e deparou-se com aqueles lindos olhos cor de avelã o encarando,e ele soube que ela assim como ele desejava mais do que qualquer outra coisa poder estar em seus braços isolados de tudo e todos.

Ele realmente já não podia mais.

Levantou-se calmamente e a passos firmes e decidido se encaminhou ate o outro lado do salão,respirou fundo sentindo como seu coração tolamente se acelerava apenas por pensar na possibilidade de senti-la ,podia ate mesmo sentir suas mãos começando a formigar de nervosismo,sorriu balançando a cabeça...o que aquela garota tinha feito com ele?

Todos os olhares se viraram para ele quando parou diante dos cinco amigos que conversavam animadamente -menos ela claro- seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso quando aqueles lindos olhas se encheram de brilho por vê-lo ali.

- O que quer aqui ? -o moreno de "testa - rachada" se pronunciou com a voz irritada-

Porem ele não respondeu.Não para ele.

Apenas manteve seu olhar fixo ao dela e com um belo sorriso esticou sua mão.

- Dança comigo?

E no momento seguinte ambos eram acompanhados por os olhares de todos naquele baile,mas pouco se importavam,caminharam de braços dados ate o centro daquele salão deixando para trás os olhares surpresos e confusos dos amigos da garota para trás,então dançaram abraçados ao ritmo de uma melodia calma e romântica,eles ainda podiam sentir alguns olhares sobre eles mas apenas sorriam se encarando alheios a todo o resto.

Ele roçou seus lábios nos delas num beijo calmo e cheio de saudades.

- Eu amo você Hermione.

- Eu amo você Draco.

E nada mais importava.


End file.
